Etéreo
by NuezYDulce
Summary: Viñeta. Con el tiempo aquella compañía invisible iba recobrando su forma original. Se decía a sí mismo que no le importaba, al mismo tiempo se desengañaba. No era su imaginación, no era una ilusión ni una trampa bien tramada por algún enemigo. Realmente era te fic forma parte del Reto SessKagu: Recargado.


Ninguno de los siguientes personajes me pertenece, son obra de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi.

Este fic forma parte del Reto SessKagu: Recargado.

 **Capítulo Único: Etéreo.**

El sentimiento de soledad, normalmente cruel y frígido, a veces puede resultar reconfortante. Sobre todo para él, quien pasó muchos años caminando con sólo su sombra de compañía. Creyendo que era demasiado bueno para permitir que alguien más se acercara. Pero eso era un simple recuerdo ahora, había cambiado. Se volvió más fuerte e incluso aprendió el valor de tener aliados, no importaba que nunca lo fuera a confesar.

Ahora era uno de esos momentos llenos de calma, eran sólo él, el silencio y la tranquilidad. Lejos del bullicio de la aldea humana de la que solía ir y venir desde que el enemigo que marcó un cambió en su vida, murió.

Su sirviente se había adaptado bien al ritmo cambiante de los humanos, ahora incluso se movía con cierta comodidad entre los aldeanos. Sorprendentemente ellos se habían acostumbrado a su peculiar aspecto, era parte del paisaje común al que estaban acostumbrados.

Gracias a eso podía permitirse quedarse un poco más con la pequeña protegida y su nueva familia. Ver a la recién llegada que dejaba volar la imaginación, acercarse un poco a crear la imagen de cómo era su madre cuando era una bebé. Ellos no pudieron verla entonces, cuando se les unió ya era una niña cercana a la pubertad, y esta era una oportunidad única.

Pero él no se dejaba pasmar con tanta facilidad. Jaken era sentimental, y necesitaba el contacto con más de un individuo. A diferencia de él, que frecuentemente se sentía asfixiado por los humanos. Ya no los odiaba, tampoco los menospreciaba, era simplemente que tenía la necesidad de su propio espacio. Incluso en una manada debía haber espacio para la individualidad.

La manada de la que se sabía parte y que no exigía su constante presencia.

Le gustaba estar solo, apreciar la simple nada, ver sin observar, sólo escuchando su respiración… Y a veces, le gustaba sentir la brisa golpear contra su rostro, contra su ropa, escuchar los murmullos que le parecían cada vez más claros, hasta el punto de poder escuchar otra respiración entre el silbido típico del viento.

Porque podía verla a ella. Sentirla.

Con el tiempo aquella compañía invisible iba recobrando su forma original. Se decía a sí mismo que no le importaba, al mismo tiempo se desengañaba. No era su imaginación, no era una ilusión ni una trampa bien tramada por algún enemigo.

Realmente era ella. Y eso, lo hacía feliz.

Durante años compartieron momentos diminutos, un roce la primera vez que volvió a sentirla, con ese nuevo cuerpo. Antes de eso le ofrecía compañía, lo escuchaba, y también lo molestaba siempre. Pero ella no lo asfixiaba, le daba su espacio, al igual que él a ella. A esas alturas ya no iba a negarlo, a veces la buscaba. Había aprendido a leer el viento, a predecir a dónde iría, la mayoría de las veces tenía éxito. Y ella ni siquiera lo imaginaba.

Y prefería que fuera así.

En ese instante, la mañana era tan tranquila que incluso las hojas de los árboles permanecían estáticas, esperando ser mecidas mientras la luz las iluminaba de lleno. Encontró el sitio ideal bajo la sombra de un árbol de tronco grueso, perfecto para tomar asiento y disfrutar de sí mismo. Por ególatra que sonara.

La pradera que tenía como paisaje le traía viejos recuerdos, había algunas flores blancas esparcidas, que si bien no eran de alguna especie que le significaran algo, su simple color bastaba para remover su mente.

Se acomodó sin dejar a su espalda tocar el tronco, pero pronto se aburrió de esa posición y decidió dejar que su espalda se apoyara. Sabía que había dejado de estar solo, pero no esperó que ella hiciera eso.

Suplió al tronco justo cuando él se recargó. Probablemente temía que él la rechazará, pero en lugar de eso dejó que su cuerpo se acomodara en el de ella. La esencia del viento tenía un cuerpo, probablemente momentáneo, pero no importaba.

Podían sentirse. Ella se atrevió y extendió sus brazos hacia él, abrazándolo. A cambio, él volteó a verla desde su posición.

Le sonreía.

Él le sonreía, y no podía hacerla más feliz. Pronto una mano la atraía hacia el cuerpo opuesto y ella misma se terminó de acercar, dejando suficiente espacio para que lo ojos de ambos pudieran enfocar al otro perfectamente. El tiempo no se detuvo, pero ellos lo sentían estático, conscientes de que no duraría mucho.

Y tal como lo predijeron, el cuerpo volvió a ser etéreo al poco tiempo. Con tal lentitud que ellos mismos fueron quienes rompieron el contacto. Anticipando la ruptura de su momento, despidiéndose sin palabras.

De nuevo reinó el silencio, un silencio lleno de sonidos escondidos que él fingía no escuchar. Los momentos eran cada vez más largos, más reales… Más les valía prepararse para el día en que ella tuviera completo control, porque entonces ninguno podría seguir fingiendo distancia donde no la había.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Ok_ … Este drabble me quedó de una calidad bajísima, lo sé y lo siento. Pero por alguna razón mi musa no quiso cooperar, pero a los lectores que se atrevan a leer esto les tengo una buena noticia: Hay otros dos fics, basados en la imagen que utilicé de portada… ¡Oh sí! Es lo que ya se habrán imaginado, Yoshi Tsukino y Emmik Shirohane también les regalaran dos preciosas historias más. Así que adelante, vayan a leerlas y no se olviden de dejarles un precioso review.

Gracias como siempre a _YumiPon_ , ella me ayudó a formar la idea para este escrito. Y le pido perdón por no darle lo que se merecía.


End file.
